


投怀送抱

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	投怀送抱

德拉科在房间的镜子前转了十几圈，反反复复确认自己的袍子没有一丝多余的褶皱。他穿了一身最新款的巫师袍，银色的丝质布料上坠着蓝色的暗纹，袍子里则是一件修身的衬衫，足以让他的身材看上去苗条又吸引人。他从来都对自己的外貌十分自信，只是在要面对那个人时会感到不安——那个长年一身漆黑、禁欲冷漠得不近人情的男人。他要去拜访自己的前教授，并且把深藏在心底的爱意告诉他——他们已经不是师生关系，没有什么能阻止他们更进一步了。

可当德拉科站在蜘蛛尾巷的那栋房子前时，他还是紧张得几乎动弹不得。他的来访没打过招呼……要是斯内普不想看到他怎么办？要是他被拒绝了呢？

他都在规划如何逃跑了，面前的门却突然被拉开。他的教授站在门里，脸上是探究和惊讶的神色：“你来这儿做什么，马尔福先生？”

他深吸一口气，摆出一个完美的微笑：“教授，我来看望您。——不请我进去坐坐吗？”

男人又用那探询的眼神审视了他一会儿，让德拉科一阵心虚——好在男人还是把门打开了点儿，将他让了进去。

斯内普的住处仍然跟他以前来时没多大区别，要知道，那已经是他幼时的事了。斯内普示意他坐在客厅的单人沙发上，用无杖咒替他召唤了一杯茶来。

“教授，”他捧着杯子，斟酌着开了口。“您最近在霍格沃兹怎么样？”

“还能怎么样，照样是照看一帮尽会捣乱的小蠢货。”斯内普冷哼了一声。德拉科委屈的撇了撇嘴。

“可是教授，你也是这么评价我的吗？”

他的魔药成绩可是最好的，上他的课也从不捣乱——他自动忽视那些挑衅三人组的幼稚行径，毫无自觉地向前教授撒着娇。他怎么看都该是最受宠的学生才是。

果然，男人的眉眼舒展下来：“当然不，马尔福先生。”

“您知道，我们现在不是师生关系了，所以您可以……用教名称呼我……我想。”说完，他小心翼翼地瞟了瞟男人的反应。斯内普挑了挑眉，舌尖似乎在酝酿什么——但他最后还是让步给男孩渴望的眼神，说出口的成了一句轻轻的“德拉科”。德拉科的脸因为这声轻如呓语的呼唤迅速升温，情绪不禁激动起来。

“教授——西弗勒斯，”他急不可耐地叫道，心脏砰砰直跳，“我喜欢你——从上学时就喜欢。”不等男人回答，他一口气说下去：“我不想只做你的学生、朋友的儿子……我想要你，西弗勒斯。”

男人长久地沉默着。德拉科不敢抬头，觉得自己要被那对无悲无喜的眼神盯到地底里去，他的自尊和热情被一分一秒消磨殆尽。最后他只觉得身体像冰一样冷，四肢僵硬得动弹不得；他挣扎着站起来朝门外走去，试图挽回仅剩的尊严。这时一只手按住了他，他转身，惊讶地发现那双黑洞般的眼睛里同样翻涌着欲望。

“你知道你在说什么吗，德拉科？”男人的声音低沉得可怕，听在德拉科耳里酥得他浑身颤抖。

“我知道，西弗勒斯……我想要你。”

他趴在男人黑色的袍子中间，费力地吞吐那根粗硬的性器。他含进半个头部，缓缓下沉着脑袋，试图将整根一并吞进去；但对于第一次来说这个动作还是太难了，他仅仅含住一半，圆润的顶端就抵住了他的喉咙不能前进半分。他又尝试了几次，仍然毫无进展——于是他本能地抬眸看向男人求助，银蓝的眸子上蒙着层水汽。

“别急，小家伙。”他的前教授缓慢地说道，嗓音低沉浓厚得像融化的巧克力，听得他耳根发软。西弗勒斯伸出一只手鼓励地摸了摸他的脸，“含着它多动动，尽量张开你的喉咙。记得用上舌头。”

德拉科很快照做，不再猴急地吞咽，用舌头贴着柱体吮吸着，嘴巴模范性交上下滑动，让那根阴茎不断在自己口中进出。听从西弗勒斯的指令几乎成了他的本能，更何况他现在全心全力地希望讨他前教授的欢心——从他就读霍格沃兹时他就仰慕着他，深深为他讲课时的语调和冷硬的五官着迷。

“Such a talented,sweet boy.”西弗勒斯赞叹道，指尖摩挲着他的鬓角，让德拉科心花怒放。那阵若有若无的魔药味儿萦绕在他鼻尖，像迷情剂一样撩拨他的心智——要知道，他曾经闻到过的迷情剂确实就是魔药味儿。

德拉科愿意为了西弗勒斯做一切事，只要他接受自己的爱——幸运的是他不仅接受了，并且在他帮他口交时露出堪称愉悦的表情。他没想到男人厚重衣袍的覆盖下是这么一具欲望勃发、富有力量的肉体，即使没有全部脱下，也足以让德拉科只是含着他的东西，阴茎就硬得难以忍受了。

他觉得自己可以承受更多了，于是又往深处含了一点儿，喉咙被顶弄让他忍不住一阵干呕，眼角渗出泪来。他赶紧抬手抹了抹不想让男人看到自己的不适，但很快被另一只更大、更粗糙的手握住了。西弗勒斯深黑的双眼注视着他，语气十足温柔：“别勉强自己，德拉科。”

——没有勉强，教授！他想这么说，却只能发出呜呜的声音。于是他瞪大眼睛盯着西弗勒斯，试图传达出自己的意思。西弗勒斯叹了口气——是那种混杂着愉悦和宠爱的叹息，他的手指插进德拉科的金发，轻轻揉按他的头皮。

德拉科受了鼓励，又自发摸出了一点门道，深吸一口气，趁空气涌入肺部的当口喉咙扩得更开，将炽热的欲望整根纳入口中。这口气结束后喉咙自然闭合了起来，死死咬住西弗勒斯的阴茎，男人急促地喘了一声，插进他头发的手指抓紧了一点——这让德拉科极有成就感，他知道自己做的不错。至于他自己，确实被噎得有点难受，但这和让西弗勒斯舒服比起来根本无关紧要。

他察觉口里的性器开始吐出更多的前液，几乎盈满他的口腔。他盘算着一会儿是让他射在嘴里，还是射在脸上——他相信精液挂在自己脸上的画面十足有诱惑力，但他更想把西弗勒斯的东西吃下去。

“吐出来，德拉科。”男人命令道。德拉科不解地看向他，并没有马上服从。他的眼神询问着：为什么？

西弗勒斯没有立马解释，只是坚定地扶住德拉科的脑袋，将自己一点点退了出来。男孩的嘴唇已经被磨得红肿，泛着晶莹的水光。西弗勒斯将手穿过男孩腋下将他抱了起来，吻了吻他亮晶晶的嘴唇。

“——因为我们还要做更多的事，德拉科。”

被按倒在沙发上时，德拉科由于紧张和兴奋而微微战栗着。西弗勒斯修长的手指自上而下一颗颗解着他的扣子，让他有种自己是一只摆在盘子上的龙虾的感觉——现在他就要被吃掉了。他的胸膛暴露在男人波澜不惊的视线下，接着是小腹、挺立的阴茎和细腻的大腿，而对方的宽大黑袍仍挂在身上，黑洞似的眼睛紧盯着他。德拉科这才后知后觉地感到了羞耻，他浑身发烫，不自在地蜷起双腿想避开男人的视线——但西弗勒斯强硬地抓住他的膝盖将他的腿向两边打开，让他更彻底地暴露在自己眼前。

“西弗勒斯……不要看……”他用带着哭腔的声音哀求道。男人的视线像是有了实质，暧昧地擦过他身体的每一寸，留下一连串麻痒的触感，快要把这没经验的可怜男孩逼疯了。

“为什么不？你很好看……”西弗勒斯的手缓缓滑过他的腰侧，抓住他两边屁股揉了一把，再把它们向两边掰开，露出中间粉红的洞口。随即他惊讶地挑了挑眉——那个洞口翕张着，可以直接看见里面蠕动的肠肉和水液的反光。

“你做过了扩张？”西弗勒斯的声音带上了少有的戏谑，德拉科只想他闭上嘴——“你就这么自信，男孩？”

“我只是……我从来都会做好完全的准备！”男孩恼羞成怒，自暴自弃地把自己往男人身上靠，“操我，西弗勒斯，你想怎么做都行——”

他的话语被逼成一声尖叫。男人粗壮灼热的性器直接顶到了底，将他未经人事的穴道一下子撑满，蹭过前列腺的那一下让他直接射了出来。他快得令自己羞愧，也叫西弗勒斯讶异地瞅了他一眼。

“德拉科……你真是……”男人用一种近乎呻吟的语调叹息道，开始缓慢地抽送起被紧紧包裹的阴茎。德拉科紧紧攀着男人的背，双唇因为快感半张，那些甜蜜的呻吟不断地漏出来，引起身体里的家伙更深更重的顶弄。他快乐得从芯子里发烫，苍白的皮肤像沐浴完般泛着潮湿的粉红，看上去就是一只鲜嫩的水蜜桃。西弗勒斯忍不住在上面留下痕迹，像个年轻人似的急于宣示主权；这全怪男孩过于诱人。

德拉科又硬了，他被西弗勒斯在他前列腺的一次次摩擦数次逼上快感的顶峰又坠下，男人的脸近在咫尺，让他忍不住凑上去吻他——这自然又是个缠绵至极、充斥着水声的吻，他从没想过那古板的教授吻技会这么棒，让他缺氧似的阵阵头晕。可高潮偏偏就是不到，他想伸手去抚慰，又被西弗勒斯残忍的大手拦下。

“让我射，西弗勒斯……唔……”

“让我把你操射。”男人在他耳边低语，他没有起伏的语气让这句黄腔也板正起来，令德拉科想起霍格沃兹的魔药课。他早就想和他的教授在教室的桌子上来一发……或者斯莱特林的地窖里……

“呜啊！”他被猝不及防地翻了个身，身体趴在了沙发上，整个上半身几乎陷进柔软的沙发垫里。西弗勒斯抬高他的臀部，继续进进出出，这个角度让他每次都能更精准地操到德拉科的敏感点。德拉科仰着脖子呻吟，阴茎开始流出水液，而先前的幻想让他在高潮时不加思索地高声喊出“教授！”。

男人的动作顿了一下。

“调皮的小家伙，”他感到身体里的肉棒胀大了一圈，他看不见西弗勒斯是什么表情，但男人明显发颤的语调印证了这个称呼的冲击性。于是年轻的斯莱特林狡黠地弯了嘴角，故作无辜地叫道：“教授，你不喜欢我这么叫你吗？为什么不继续，教授？”

如果他当时看到了西弗勒斯的表情的话，他绝不会做这种把自己逼上绝路的事——绝不。

剩下的记忆不是很清晰了，他只记得西弗勒斯扣住了他的腰，毫不怜惜地大力操干；他被一次次送上顶峰，阴茎早已射不出任何东西，还被抓着恶意玩弄。他甚至晕过去了一次，男人狂暴的性爱让他直接短暂失去了意识。清醒过来时他羞耻得想撞墙——随即又满足地想，他也是被操晕过的人了，一般人可不会爽成这样。

这场漫长的情事结束在抵在最深处射出的精液里，西弗勒斯正打算给他施清洁咒，被他拦了下来。男孩用那饱含情欲的水汽朦胧的双眼看着西弗勒斯，仿佛知道没人会拒绝得了般，轻盈地说道：“让我多含一会儿，教授。”


End file.
